


You, Me & the Human makes Three

by Batfink



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Aziraphale, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Peter, Butt Plugs, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Lookalikes, M/M, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Crowley stepped closer, slid his arms around his Angel's waist and pressed his face into his neck.  “His name's Peter.”  He pressed a kiss to the underside of Aziraphale's jaw.  “He's very keen to meet you.”





	You, Me & the Human makes Three

Aziraphale arrived at Crowley's flat right on time, as always. He stepped through the front door and called out to his demon. “Crowley?”

“In here, Angel.” The demon called back.

Aziraphale headed towards the sound of his voice. When he pushed through the door and stepped into the other room he noticed a familiar figure draped over the throne in the centre of the room which had been turned to face the door for maximum effect.

Skin tight black leather jeans encased long legs, one of which was casually hooked up over the armrest. The torso was barely covered by a black fishnet top. Aziraphale dragged his eyes upwards to see the familiar mirrored shades and the flame red hair, expertly mussed. A long fingered hand raised and gave him a wave as a cheeky smile bloomed on the lips. Aziraphale eyed him. “Oh good lord.” He huffed, eyes sliding away and then back again. “Crowley. Where on earth did you get him?”

Crowley appeared at his side. “You like?” He gestured to his lookalike on the throne.

Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley. He was wearing skinny black jeans and nothing else. His flame red hair also, artfully mussed. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “As if one of you isn't bad enough.”

Crowley stepped closer, slid his arms around his Angel's waist and pressed his face into his neck. “His name's Peter.” He pressed a kiss to the underside of Aziraphale's jaw. “He's very keen to meet you.”

Peter reached up and removed the shades. Brown eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner twinkled and he winked. Aziraphale huffed pulling away enough that he could turn to look at Crowley who was latched onto his side. “I suppose he's met you already?” Aziraphale enquired.

Crowley smiled. “Mmm, yes. Twice actually.” Aziraphale scowled at him before his eyes were drawn back again to Peter. “Had to make sure he was up to the job.” Crowley continued. “Wouldn't want you to be left unsssatisssfied, Angel.” He hissed.

“Really, Crowley.” Aziraphale protested. “I can see the exact type of narcissism that would attract you to each other, but how does that extend to me?”

Crowley smirked at him. “Showed him your picture, didn't I. Asked if he fancied meeting you. He said yes and here we are.”

“Just like that?” Aziraphale frowned.

“It's not that complicated, Angel.” Crowley shrugged. “You are, objectively speaking, hot.” He looked to Peter for confirmation.

Peter smiled. “Scorching. Even more so in person.”

Aziraphale looked at him again. The physical likeness was uncanny, with the exception of the eyes but the accent was completely different. “And you expect me to what?” He looked back to Crowley. “Just jump a complete stranger because he has your face?”

Crowley laughed and stepped away from Aziraphale's side to take Peter's hand. “Course not, Angel.” He pulled Peter from the throne and up against his side. “You can watch me jump him instead, if you'd prefer.” He turned his head and kissed Peter who gasped. Hands coming up to grab onto Crowley's arms.

Aziraphale would have like to pretend the sight of Crowley making out with his doppelgänger had no effect on him, but he was never good at lying. Not even to himself.

Peter had a hand fisted in Crowley's hair now, the other planted firmly on his ass. Crowley had a hand clamped to Peter's hip. The other under Peter's top playing with a nipple which since it was a fishnet top, Aziraphale was clearly able to see as it reddened and perked as Crowley tweaked it. Aziraphale could see the way Peter's body trembled and how he pressed firmer against Crowley's groin.

They broke the kiss simultaneously and each turned to look at Aziraphale, before both reached out a hand towards him. The angel frowned. Then sighed. Then held out both his hands and allowed himself to be slowly drawn between the two of them, surrounded by them. The fluffy filling between two hard sides.

Crowley turned and led the way to his bedroom. Once inside he turned back to face Aziraphale and without a comment or a look passing between them, both he and Peter started to undress the angel.

Peter went high, starting on the bow-tie and Crowley went low, unbuttoning his waistcoat. Peter moved on to his shirt buttons and Crowley moved on to his belt. Quickly and efficiently, they stripped him down to his pale blue boxers.

Peter was staring. His brown eyes wide, his lips parted and plump from Crowley's previous kisses. He reached out and ran his fingers in a feather light touch down Aziraphale's arm to end loosely encircling his wrist. “May I?” He whispered giving a gentle tug on Aziraphale's wrist. Aziraphale looked up, eyes catching Crowley's. Bottom lip caught between his teeth. A blink and he looked to Peter, then nodded.

Peter gave a sharper tug on his wrist and stepped forwards so that Aziraphale found himself pressed up against him. He released his lip with a gasp and Peter caught it between his own teeth. Sucked it in gently before releasing it and pressing his own lips over Aziraphale's. He groaned, tongue darting into the angel's mouth and tangling with his. Aziraphale tasted melon and alcohol and found that he quite liked it.

Aziraphale felt Crowley's body press along his back as long fingers slipped down to dance along the top edge of his waistband. Peter's hands moved to Crowley's hips and pulled him closer, squeezing the angel between them.

A hard length at his front rubbed against his erection. A hard length at his back pressed between his ass cheeks and Aziraphale tore his mouth from Peter's. He wiggled until he had space between the two of them, panted for a moment and then grabbed them both by a clothed hip. “Naked. Now.” He demanded and they both scrambled to comply.

Crowley sat himself down on the end of the bed and slid backwards. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and pulled him down to sit between his legs. “Want a taste?” He asked, looking up at Peter.

Peter grinned and dropped to his knees in front of them, placing warm hands on thick thighs. He slid his palms upwards, knees to hips and Aziraphale sucked in a breath. Peter leaned in, pulled Aziraphale's boxers off and placed his mouth gently over the tip of Aziraphale's cock.

Aziraphale clenched his jaw and waited for Peter to move. Peter glanced up, met his eyes for a moment before closing his own and sliding fully down the hard length. Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley slid his arms around his Angel and tweaked his nipples. Aziraphale almost bucked up, but afraid of choking Peter he halted the movement with a downwards jerk. Reaching one hand back to fist into Crowley's hair and give a sharp tug of reprimand. His other hand, slid fingers into Peter's hair and massaged at his scalp while Peter continued to work his mouth over the angel's cock.

Crowley chuckled and moved his hands from Aziraphale's nipples opting instead to let them roam over the soft flesh of his Angel's body. He brought one hand to Peter's face, traced the corner of his mouth where it stretched over Aziraphale's cock. Let his thumb nail scratch along the hard length as it slid past the soft lips.

Aziraphale groaned and tightened his grip on Peter's hair. “That's enough now.” He said, breathless and pulled Peter up until his cock slid free. Peter looked up at him and slowly licked his lips, quirking an eyebrow in question. “On the bed.” Aziraphale told him and Peter crawled up beside them, stretching out on his back when he got there.

One leg pulled up to drop out to the side, one arm tucked casually under his head, the other resting his hand low on his stomach. He stared at them both. Crowley reached out and slid a hand up the nearest thigh. “What do you think?” He asked Aziraphale.

“Cocky.” Aziraphale huffed. “Not unlike a certain someone.” He raised an eyebrow in Crowley's direction.

Crowley smiled. “Well, when you look this good.” He gestured to both Peter and himself. “It's kinda hard not to be.” Peter laughed, hand sliding lower to idly stroke his own cock.

Aziraphale knocked his hand aside. “Impatient too.” He frowned. “Do something about that would you.”

Crowley hummed in agreement and moved away from Aziraphale to crouch between Peter's spread legs. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Popping it open, he thoroughly coated his fingers before reaching down under Peter to press lightly at his hole. Peter's hips twitched downwards and he gasped as Crowley edged the tip of his finger inside.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley opened Peter up with a practised ease. He watched the familiar face contort in ways the demon's never did as he moaned and writhed around the intrusion. Crowley paused, three fingers deep, the middle one pressed to Peter's prostate and looked to Aziraphale who nodded. “That'll do.”

Crowley slowly eased his fingers free eliciting a faint whimper from Peter. Aziraphale raised a hand and held out a butt plug. Peter groaned as Crowley slipped it carefully into his ass. “It's just for a moment.” Aziraphale told him with a tweak of his nipple.

Crowley moved from between Peter's thighs back over to Aziraphale. He brought their lips together and pushed his Angel back on the bed as he went. He twisted so that they were both on their sides. Aziraphale's back to Peter, his leg hooked up over Crowley's hip. It meant Peter could, by raising up on his elbows, get a clear view of Crowley's slick fingers sliding in and out of Aziraphale's ass.

Their cocks were pressed between their bodies and rubbed together as Aziraphale bucked his hips. Crowley pressed in as he did so and soon they were both coming. Lips still locked together, they had both given up on the pretence of breathing.

Aziraphale waved away the mess as he rolled Crowley onto his back, fingers pulling free as he went. Peter was impressed to see they were both still hard. Aziraphale looked over at him, eyes dragging the length of his body.

Crowley leaned up on his elbows. “It's not nice to keep him waiting.” He whispered in Aziraphale's ear.

Aziraphale hummed, eyes never leaving Peter's body. “Is it nice to ruin him for others though?” He enquired.

Crowley laughed. “Probably not, but he's here now so, lesser of two evils?”

Aziraphale laughed, leaned over and placed a finger under Peter's chin, raised it up so that he could kiss him. “Are you sure?” He asked when he broke the kiss a moment later.

Peter was panting softly but he looked up at Aziraphale. “Quite sure.” He grinned and pulled hard, pitching Aziraphale forwards so that he fell across him, legs tangling with Crowley's.

Aziraphale huffed in annoyance and pushed up against the mattress until he could glare at Peter who just gave him a wicked grin. Aziraphale shook his head but moved himself until he was between Peter's thighs. He reached down and slowly eased the plug free then reached for the bottle of lube Crowley had discarded and slicked up his cock. He slid his hands onto Peter's thighs and mindful of the headboard, he pulled Peter down the bed slightly, lining him up with his cock.

Aziraphale pressed the head of his cock against Peter's ass and then he used a little angelic power to cheat. He narrowed his cock to a thinner length that slipped easily inside Peter in one firm push and then, with a gentle pulsing motion he let it expand out again, stretching Peter in all areas at once. Peter moaned low in his chest, a leg hooking up around Aziraphale's hips to nudge him deeper as Peter grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss.

Crowley moved around behind Aziraphale and with a few demonic tricks of his own, he was soon seated deep within his Angel. Peter shifted his leg to curl around the both of them, pushing Aziraphale impossibly deeper.

Aziraphale set the rhythm. He pushed forwards and rocked back and the other two moved with him. Peter clenching tightly around him as Crowley nudged up against his prostate. Peter was panting and writhing beneath them, nails digging in to every part of Aziraphale he could touch as his hands roamed over the angel. A thin sheen of sweat coated his flushed skin and he could no longer form coherent sentences, just kept a mantra of 'fuck' and 'yes' and 'please' and 'harder'.

Aziraphale obliged by snapping his hips faster and just a fraction harder. Angelic strength was not something to let loose on humans. He changed his angle and Peter gasped as his prostate was hit and Aziraphale's own breath caught briefly as Crowley did the same to him a little harder than before.

Crowley, well aware of how overwhelming it was to get fucked by his Angel, decided to take pity on Peter and snaked a hand between them, closing long fingers around Peter's cock and pumping him in time with Aziraphale's thrusts.

A few moments more and Peter was coming, spilling hot across his stomach, dripping onto Crowley's hand. He shuddered violently and jerked beneath the angel who stopped moving, let him ride out the high and come back to them in his own time. Finally he went limp beneath them and Crowley released his grip, a wave of his hand cleaning up the mess. Aziraphale slipped free of Peter's ass but stayed where he was, positioned between Peter's thighs as Crowley resumed thrusting into him.

Peter reached out his hand and got it around Aziraphale's still slick cock and stroked him in time with Crowley's movements. Still, it was Crowley who was the next to come, pumping deep into his Angel who waited out a few more strokes of Peter's hand before he finished too.

Crowley slid sideways from behind Aziraphale and flopped bonelessly onto his back beside Peter. Aziraphale looked down at the both of them and chuckled. He waved a hand and cleaned the mess then stood from the bed. With a snap, he was dressed in a pale blue robe and a blanket was covering the two on the bed who were both already half way to asleep. With a smile, he turned and left the room.

\--- 

Peter awoke, alone in the bed and slipped from beneath the blanket. He sauntered naked through the flat until he found the other two.

Aziraphale was sitting sideways on the sofa, legs up reading a book. His robe was unfastened giving Peter a clear view of the fact that Crowley, who was curled up naked, on his chest was also sitting on his cock. He appeared however to be asleep. Aziraphale had the hand not holding the book slowly stroking over Crowley's back. He looked up when Peter entered and smiled. “Rest well?” He asked.

Peter smiled and broke into a yawn humming his agreement before twisting into a standing stretch. Arms going up, body curving, making sure Aziraphale got the full picture. Aziraphale smirked and nudged Crowley gently.

Crowley's golden eyes slid open and he took in the display Aziraphale was intently watching. He laughed and pushed himself up, hands planting to his Angel's chest. “I think someone wants round two.” He chuckled landing a quick kiss to his Angel's lips, before raising up, Aziraphale's cock sliding free of his ass as he stood. He looked to Peter. “Well, have at it. I kept him warm for you.” He sauntered off towards the kitchen as Peter hurried over to plonk himself down in Crowley's place.


End file.
